


October 25th: Tasty

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: Inktober 2019 [25]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Backroom Shenanigans, Body Shots, Demon lord!Satanael, F/M, Nightclub owner!Satanael, detective!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 04:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: The first rebel. The one who fell from Heaven.At first, you scoffed at the thought. And rightfully so.But…Perhaps there is truth to the stories.Or perhaps you will fall at his side.





	October 25th: Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> Still thirsty for this demon lord dork, are we~?
> 
> As am I!

“You look delectable. _Tasty_, in fact.”

You don’t—_can’t—_reply.

Russet rivers kissing your skin. Dark streams glinting under dim lights above you.

Above _him_. Pouring from the bottle he holds.

“I am quite thirsty, my honey.”


End file.
